dwarffortressfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Poradnik dla początkujących
Ten artykuł powstaje z myślą o graczach, którzy chcą rozpocząć swoją zabawę z Dwarf Fortress w trybie rozbudowy fortecy krasnoludzkiej. Zainteresowanie się grą to pierwszy krok do nieograniczonych możliwości, jakie czekają cię w Dwarf Fortress. Chodzi zarówno o stronę strategiczno-ekonomiczną (dzięki której możesz wcielić się w rolę nieugiętego władcy, potrafiącego stawić czoła wszelakim trudnym problemom życia codziennego i sytuacjom pojawiającym się w realistycznie niespodziewany sposób), a także możliwości sandboxowe gry, które w połączeniu z realistycznA strukturą świata dają ogromne porcje bogatej, niekończącej się rozrywki... Włączyłeś grę i przeraził cię poziom trudności? - Trafiłeś we właściwe miejsce! Tworzenie nowej gry i sterowanie W Dwarf Fortress sterowanie odbywa się głównie za pomocą klawiatury. Jest możliwość włączenia sterowania myszą, jednakże nie wszystkie opcje i elementy menu są obsługiwane przez mysz. Myszą można także powiększać i pomniejszać skalę grafiki w grze. Menu główne thumb|Menu główne w Dwarf Fortress podczas pierwszego uruchomienia gryPo menu głównym poruszamy się za pomocą klawiszy strzałek , i aktywujemy odpowiednią opcję za pomocą klawisza . W tym menu mamy do wyboru siedem opcji: *'Continue Playing' (Kontynuuj Grę) - ta opcja widnieje na pierwszej pozycji tylko wtedy, gdy grałeś już w grę i zapisałeś ją. *'Start Playing' (Zacznij Grę) - ta opcja jest widoczna, gdy wcześniej utworzyłeś świat możliwy do rozpoczęcia rozgrywki (do wykonania w poniższej opcji). *'Create New World!' (Utwórz Nowy Świat!) - to tu powinieneś zacząć, jeśli nie grałeś jeszcze w Dwarf Fortress. *'Design New World with Advanced Parameters' (Utwórz Nowy Świat używając Zaawansowanych Parametrów) - ta opcja przeznaczona jest dla zaawansowanych graczy. *'Object Testing Arena' (Arena Testowania Obiektów) - w tym miejscu można testować działanie wszelakich obiektów wchodzących w zasoby świata gry. *'About DF' (O DF) - informacje techniczne o grze. *'Quit' (Wyjdź) - wyjście z gry. Jeśli pierwszy raz uruchamiasz grę, uruchom opcję Create New World! (opisaną poniżej). Jeśli tworzenie świata masz już za sobą, przejdź do sekcji Rozpoczęcie gry, by dowiedzieć się jak znaleźć w świecie miejsce dogodne do gry. Jeśli chcesz kontynuować rozpoczętą wcześniej rozgrywkę - wybierz w menu opcję Continue Playing i przejdź do porad opisanych w tym artykule w sekcji Rozpoczęcie gry. Tworzenie nowego świata thumb|Ekran tworzenia nowego świata w Dwarf FortressTworzenie nowego świata w Dwarf Fortress rozpoczynamy poprzez wybór dźwięcznej opcji Create New World! w menu głównym gry. Na tym etapie rozgrywki nie musisz przejmować się wszystkimi ustawieniami. Na załączonym obrazku pokazane są przykładowe ustawienia, które nie powinny obciążyć słabszych komputerów podczas procesu generacji. Ekran tworzenia nowego świata oferuje nam następujące ustawienia: *'World Size' (Wielkość Świata) - Od tego ustawienia zależy przede wszystkim szybkość jego wygenerowania. Dla słabszych komputerów zaleca się użycie ustawienia Small (Mały) lub mniejszych. *'History' (Historia) - Długość historii (w latach), która ma odbyć się na utworzonym świecie przed rozpoczęciem rozgrywki - dzięki tej opcji twój świat zasiedlają i eksploatują wirtualne cywlizacje! *'Number of Civilizations' (Ilość Cywilizacji) - ustalamy ilość fantastycznych ras i kultur jakie mają pojawić się na świecie. *'Maximum Number of Sites' (Maksymalna Liczba Miejscowości) - to ustawienie ogranicza zagęszczenie miejscowości (miast, wiosek, zamków, elfickich schronień) na docelowym świecie. *'Number of Beasts' (Liczba Bestii) - jak mówi gra, zwiększenie tego ustawienia powoduje, że wielkie bestie stają się bardziej rozpowszechnionym zjawiskiem. *'Natural Savagery' (Dzikość Natury) - znowu, czytając opis z gry, dowiadujemy się, że im większy współczynnik tej opcji, tym świat trudniejszy jest do zasiedlenia. *'Mineral Occurrence' (Występowanie Minerałów) - to najznakomitszy kąsek wśród ustawień. Zmieniając jego współczynnik wpływamy na częstość pojawiania się rzadko spotykanych kamieni szlachetnych, użyteczniejszych skał bądź żłóż kruszców i rudy metali. thumb|Przykładowy proces generacji nowego świata.Dogodną opcję wybieramy strzałkami i . i kontrolujemy wielkość współczynnika. W ramach pierwszej gry zaleca się użycie standardowych ustawień, bądź tych, które pokazane są na załączonym obrazku. Aby rozpocząć generowanie świata, naciśnij klawisz . Możesz też powrócić do głównego menu naciskając . thumb|W każdym momencie możesz zatrzymać proces generacji historii nowego świata i (ewentualnie) użyć zatrzymanej wersji.Po uruchomieniu procesu, można zauważyć jak kolejne etapy tworzenia świata uruchamiają się jeden po drugim. W tym czasie trzeba uzbroić się w cierpliwość, bądź można przekręcić kilka razy kółkiem myszy do góry i podziwiać mechanizm wraz z samym światem. W trakcie całego procesu możemy (ale nie musimy!) nacisnąc klawisz lub by zatrzymać mechanizm. Po zatrzymaniu możemy anulować generację - klawisz , kontynuować ją - klawisz , bądź (jeśli jesteśmy niecierpliwi) możemy użyć obecnie istniejącej wersji świata do rozgrywki - klawisz . thumb|Po wygenerowaniu nowego świata, można zadecydować czy nadaje się on do użytku.Jeśli użyłeś ustawień zalecanych na załączonym wcześniej zrzucie ekranu ustawień tworzenia świata, to po dotarciu generatora do roku 125. twój świat zatrzyma się i będzie czekał na twoją decyzję! Teraz wszystko jest w twoich rękach! Jeśli ten świat się podoba (A czemu miałby ci się nie podobać? - jest taki kolorowy!), kliknij by go zaakceptować. Jeśli jednak chcesz powtórzyć cały proces generowania świata, a ten (z niewiadomych przyczyn) nie przypadł ci do gustu - naciśnij klawisz , by anulować ten świat. Świat możesz obejrzeć dokładnie przesuwając się klawiszami strzałek, bądź przekręcając kółko myszy w górę. Na obecnym etapie nie powinieneś się jednak martwić o sam świat. Po prostu zaakceptuj go i przejdź do następnej sekcji poradnika. Rozpoczęcie gry Gdy już utworzyłeś nowy świat, możesz rozpocząć grę! W tym celu otwórz opcję Start Playing (Zacznij Grę) w menu głównym Dwarf Fortress. Na następnym ekranie ukaże się nam lista utworzonych światów i dwa możliwe tryby gry (trzecia opcja, Legends, to tryb pozwalający przglądanie zawartości świata i jego historii). Z listy wybieramy nasz świat i aktywujemy Dwarf Fortress klawiszem . thumb|W każdym momencie gry możliwe jest powiększenie okna bądź zmiana rozmiaru grafiki.Oto cały świat stoi przed tobą otworem - masz pełną dowolność w wyborze miejsca, w którym rozpoczniesz ekspedycję (poza kilkoma oczywistymi wyjątkami, jak zasiedlone miejsca, oceany itp.). Już zacierasz rączki, ale chwila moment! Często dzieje się tak, że gra wybiera dla nas dogodną lokację już zaraz po otwarciu mapy świata. Przyjrzyj się dokładnie wskazanej przez grę lokalizacji zanim zaczniesz wędrować kursorem po całym świecie! Na ekranie wyboru lokacji (widocznym na załączonej grafice) znajdują się trzy minimapki: *Pierwsza od prawej to minimapka całego Świata. Na niej świat widoczny jest w całości, lecz w pomniejszeniu. Jeśli utworzyłeś naprawdę mały świat, to mapki pierwsza i druga od prawej będą niemal identyczne. *Druga mapka to widok Regionu. Jest to jednak tylko umowna nazwa. Na tej mapce widzisz dokładną siatkę świata, na której można zorientować się jak wygląda podział krajobrazu (m. in. gór, równin, lasów, pustyń) a także zlokalizować przeróżne struktury takie jak miasta, wioski, czy elfickie leśne schronienia. Po tej mapce poruszamy się klawiszami strzałek, by obejrzeć dokładniej świat. Przytrzymując klawisz możesz poruszać kursorem szybciej. *Ostatecznie, na mapce umieszczonej po lewej stronie ekranu widnieją najbardziej interesujące nas elementy - znajdują się tu ważniejsze szczegóły świata. To mapka Lokalna, na której dokonujesz już konkretnego wyboru wyglądu swojej okolicy. Kolejność wyboru dogodnej lokacji jest więc następująca: najpierw wybieramy interesujący nas punkt na mapce środkowej, po czym przechodzimy na mapkę Lokalną i tam dokonujemy szczegółowego wyboru przesuwając obszar klawiszami , , , (bez ). Przytrzymując możemy powiększyć obszar gry - nie jest to zalecane dla wolniejszych komputerów. Jeśli nie masz zamiaru zmieniać lokalizacji wybranej przez grę - po prostu kliknij klawisz (Rozpocznij!), zaczynając zabawę. Podczas wyboru lokalizacji bierzemy pod uwagę dużo (naprawdę dużo) czynników. Jednakże na obecnym poziomie rozgrywki nie powinieneś się za bardzo nimi przejmować. Jedyne czym powinieneś się w tym momencie kierować to informacje widoczne po prawej stronie ekranu oraz szczegóły widoku zaznaczonego przez obszar na mapce Lokalnej (jest to kolorowa strefa w krztałcie prostokąta). Na wspomnianym obszarze powinny znajdować się góry (jasnoszare trójkąty), las (zielone strzałki w górę, bądź symbole karciane itp.) i... rzeka! Te trzy rzeczy powinny być dla ciebie wystarczające na dobry początek gry. Można też rzucić okiem na szegółowe informacje po prawej stronie ekranu: *'Nazwa krajobrazu' (np. Mountain - góry). *'Temperature' (Tempreatura) - wybór temperatury umiarkowanej (Temperate) lub ciepłej (Warm) spowoduje, że zimy na twoim obszarze będą łagodniejsze. Natomiast jeśli wybierzesz zbyt wysoką lub zbyt niską temperaturę, to (odpowiednio) zbiorniki wodne, znajdujące się w twoim otoczeniu mogą czasowo wysychać, bądź w przeciwnym wypadku zimy mogą być naprawdę długie i ostre (to spowoduje że woda pitna zamarznie na długo!). *'Trees' (Drzewa) - powinieneś mieć przynajmniej trochę drzew (Sparse), bądź - w najlepszym wypadku - gęste lasy (Woodland lub Heavily Forested). *'Other Vegetation' - informacja o ilości roślin innych niż drzewa, znajdujących się w tym rejonie. *'Surroundings' (Otoczenie) - tutaj możemy dowiedzieć się, jak bardzo agresywne jest otoczenie w zaznaczonym miejscu. To oznacza zarówno występowanie dzikiej zwierzyny (Wilderness), jak i terenów nawiedzonych (Sinister i Haunted) - unikaj takich koniecznie (ale tylko na początku gry)! *Dodatkowe informacje - np rodzaj i nazwa pobliskiego zbiornika wodnego (strumień, potok, rzeka, jezioro itp.). Krajobraz górski.png|Kajobraz górski Krajobraz leśny.png|Krajobraz leśny Żyzny krajobraz równinny.png|Żyzny krajobraz równinny Nawiedzony las.png|Nawiedzony las Przykładowy wybór obszaru gry.png|Warto pomyśleć o tym, by góry obejmowały stanowczą większość twojego obszaru gry Dla każdej z powyższych właściwości można w łatwy sposób ustalić, czy teren jest przyjazny eksploatacji poprzez zwykłą obserwację kolorów, jakimi pisana jest czcionka. Kolory, które powinny cię interesować to żółty i zielony (unikaj czerwonego i różowego - choć w późniejszej grze może się zdarzyć że będziesz wybierać i takie obszary). Uwaga! W jednym zaznaczonym obszarze może znajdować się kilka krajobrazów! Dowiadujemy się o tym widząc informację o kolejnych klawiszach , , ... :' View Biome' (Pokaż biom). Klikając je przełączamy się pomiędzy wyświetlaniem informacji dla oddzielnych ekosystemów! W najlepszej sytuacji powinieneś mieć na swoim obszarze obszar górski i leśny jednocześnie. Zanim rozpoczniesz - jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, której potrzebujesz przed rozpoczęciem pierwszej gry. Jest nią żyzna gleba (To nie każda gleba jest żyzna?). Żyzną ziemię (Soil) można znaleźć w dodatkowych informacjach (Little soil, Some soil, Very deep soil, itp.). Zamiast niej możesz także poszukać gliny (Clay), która spełni takie samo zadanie. Jeśli wśród dodatkowych informacji widzisz niebieską pozycję Aquifer, to zastanów się nad wyborem innej lokalizacji. Podziemne zbiorniki wodne mogą denerwować na początku gry, ale nie powinny uniemożliwić Ci rozwoju. W końcu mogę zacząć grę! - Z tak przygotowaną lokalizacją nie powinieneś się martwić o losy twoich krasnoludzkich przyjaciół. Miejsce jest dobre - teraz wszystko leży w twoich rękach! (Klawisz ' - Embark!' (Rozpocznij) ) Sterowanie w trakcie gry thumb|Budowa graficzna gryW tej sekcji znajdziesz trochę technicznych informacji o sterowaniu w trakcie rozgrywki w trybie fortecy. Informacje strategiczne dotyczące samego sposobu gry znajdziesz w następnej sekcji. Gra odbywa się w widoku "z lotu ptaka". Na ekranie graficznym możemy zobaczyć czawartość aktualnego poziomu (podłoże i skały) oraz zalążki przedmiotów znajdujących się poziom niżej (możemy zabserwować obecność tego poziomu, jednakże nie widać dokładnych szczegółów). Jeśli niższy poziom kończy się, to za nim powinno być widoczne (w logiczny sposób) powietrze (Open Space). Aby poćwiczyć sterowane, możemy obejrzeć mapkę, rozglądając się na boki klawiszami strzałek, oraz podnosząc i opuszczając w dół widok klawiszami ( + ) - w górę, oraz ( + ) - w dół. Spróbuj w ten sposób zlokalizować rzekę lub inne źródło wody na twojej mapce. W przypadku mapki pokazywanej na zrzutach ekranu strumień znajdował się dwa poziomy niżej niż startowa pozycja kamery. W prawym dolnym rogu ekranu widneje numer poziomu na którym aktualnie znajduje się kamera. Na prawo od widoku graficznego znajduje się lista opcji i trybów. Zajmiemy się tym później, w odpowiedniej kolejności. Po prawej stronie ekranu znajduje się minimapka. Możemy ją wyłączyć klikając kilka razy klawiszem . Aby wyświetlić podstawowe menu opcji gry nthumb|W każdym momencie możemy pomniejszyć skalę grafiki kółkiem myszy, by dokładniej obejrzeć obszar gry.aciskamy (naturalnie) klawisz Esc. Mamy do wyboru następujące opcje: *'Return to Game' (Powróć do Gry) *'Save Game' (Zapisz Grę) - ta opcja zapisuje grę i wychodzi do menu głównego. *'Key Bindings' (Przypisania Klawiszy) - obszerne ustawienia sterowania klawiszami *'Export Local Image' (Wyeksportuj Lokalny Widok) - tutaj możemy zapisać w postaci obrazka aktualny obszar gry. *'Music and Sound' (Muzyka i Dźwięk) - ustawienia głośności. *'Abandon the Fortress' (Porzuć Fortecę) - ta opcja rezygnuje z gry! Nie używaj jej, jeśli nie znasz jej konsekwencji! Jeśli będziesz chciał opuścić grę - po prostu użyj opcji Save Game - to spowoduje zapisanie rozgrywki i wyjście do menu głównego. Pora zacząć rozszyfrowywanie znaczków w grze! Naciskając klawisz włączamy tryb oglądania (Look). Najeżdżając kursorem na interesujące cię miejsca spróbuj znaleźć gdzie znajduje się kamień, gdzie rosną drzewa i gdzie płynie woda. Za pomocą tego trybu można dokładnie zbadać każdą kratkę na mapce i dowiedzieć się, co znajduje się na takiej kratce (łącznie z twoimi krasnoludami!). Z tego trybu (jak i każdego innego) wychodzimy klawiszem . Jeśli chcesz wyświetlić szczegóły swoich postaci, powinieneś użyć trybu oglądania jednostek (View Units) - klawisz . W tym trybie gra znajduje jednostkę położoną najbliżej gracza i wyświetla jej szczegółowe informacje. Dzięki temu możesz się dowiecieć jakie profesje posiadają twoje dwarfy. Ten tryb posiada bardzo dużo opcji, jednak nie są ci one potrzebne w tym momencie. Listę wszystkich członków ekspedycji możesz wyświetlić w trybie Listy Jednostek (Unit List) - klawisz u'. Podstawowe zadania, jakie cię czekają, będą wiązać się z kilkoma trybami dotyczącymi projektowania: *Klawisz : Designations - Projektowanie planów (górniczych, wycinki lasów itp.). *Klawisz : Building - Projektowanie budowy (ścian, mebli, warsztatów itp.). *Klawisz : Set Building Tasks/Prefs - Zarządzanie zadaniami w budynkach. *Klawisz : Stockpiles - Projektowanie składzików na surowce. *Klawisz : Zones - Projektowanie stref (pastwisko, łowienie ryb i inne aktywności). Bardzo przydatnym ekranem jest ekran Statusu, otwierany za pomocą klawisza . Będziesz też czasem potrzebować zajrzeć do ekranu Ogłoszeń, naciskając klawisz (View Announcements). Podstawowe elementy strategiczne W tej sekcji powiemy trochę o podstawowych potrzebach twoich krasnoludzkich towarzyszy oraz o zaspokojaniu ich. Będzie też trochę o innych przeciwnościach losu, którym musisz stawić czoła, aby zapewnić sobie wystarczające warunki do zwykłego przetrwania. Źródło wody pitnej Krasnoludzki jegomość preferuje procenty. Niestety na wytworzenie alkoholu potrzeba czasu. My jedak go nie mamy. W powozie, którym członkowie twojej ekspedycji wyruszyli w podróż, znajduje się parę (czytaj: dziesięć) beczułek krasnoludzkiego alkoholu (dwarven wine, dwarven ale) (Zawartość wagonu możesz podejrzeć włączając tryb wyświetlania wnętrza obiektów, klawiszem ). W celu zapewnienia sobie źródła wody z prawdziwego zdarzenia, wybudujemy studnię. Dwarfy mogą też pić wodę prosto z rzeki, strumienia itp., jednak jeśli jesteś na terenie umiarkowanym, to musisz się liczyć z tym, że w czasie zimy woda zamieni się w lód. W związku z powyższym fathumb|Projekt górniczy przedsionka na studnię.ktem, najlepszą pierwszą rzeczą do wykonania w grze jest wybudowanie studni. Aby tego dokonać użyjemy trybu projektowania planów (klawisz ). Po otworzeniu trybu, klikamy klawisz po raz drugi, aby wybrać górnictwo. Teraz możemy zaznaczyć dowolną przestrzeń w kształcie prostokąta do wykopu górniczego. Przestrzeń ta powinna być na poziomie, na którym znajduje się tafla wody (tak jak na załączonym rysunku). Możesz też wybudować studnię kilka poziomów wyżej. Radzę wykopać krótki korytarz w skałach położonych najbliżej wody, a na końcu niego mały hol. Jeśli nie masz skał lub są one bardzo daleko od źródła wody - możesz wykopać tunel w dół, o czym będziemy mówić za chwilę. Projekt został postawiony, ale jest on czysto wirtualny (stąd też ma kolor pergaminu). Teraz musisz opuścić tryb projektowania i wrócić do gry. Jeśli w lewym górnym rogu ekranu nadal widnieje informacja '*PAUSED*, to znaczy że musisz wyjść z pauzy klawiszem , aby kontynuować grę. Po chwili zobaczysz jak górnik przybywa na miejsce pracy i sukcesywnie rozbija kolejne ścianki skały. Może to potrwać parę minut. W tym czasie możemy zlecić wycinkę drzew w pobliskim lesie. Drthumb|Górnictwo i wycinka drzew.ewno jest konieczne do budowy mebli, a zwłaszcza łóżek (których nie da się wybudować z kamienia). Aby to uczynić, znowu wchodzimy klawiszem w tryb planów. Tu aktywujemy plany wycinki drzew klawiszem (Chop Down Trees). Obszar obejmujący drzewa do wycięcia zaznaczamy w ten sam sposób jak w górnictwie. W trakcie gdy nasi krasnoluddzy robotnicy wydobywają nowe surowce, możemy już zlecić budowę dowolnego warsztatu. Najlepszym pomysłem będzie warsztat rybaka, w którym rybacy będą mogli patroszyć złowione ryby (możliwe że już jakieś złowili). W tym celu korzystamy tym razem z trybu budowania (klawisz ), wchodzimy do kategorii Warsztaty (Workshops - klawisz ) i wybieramy Warsztat Rybołówstwa (Fishery ( )). Za pomocą klawiszy strzałek wybieramy dogodne miejsce w pobliżu wody i potwierdzamy klawiszem . Teraz gra pyta nas o surowiec, z którego chcemy zbudować ten obiekt. Surowiec wybieramy za pomocą klawiszy i Polecam wybrać kamień, gdyż drewno jest ze statystycznych względów cenniejszym surowcem. Jeśli nie wiesz który z surowców to kamień - możesz kierować się odległością podaną na tej liście (Dist) lub ilością surowców (Num). Kamienie możliwe do wykorzystania widnieją w grze jako jendnokolorowe kulki. Można też wcześniej sprawdzić ich nazwę za pomocą trybu oglądania ( ). Po ustawieniu planu budowy, niebawem powinien zjawić się rybak z zamiarem zrealizowania projektu. Będziemy potrzebować jeszcze dwóch obiektów - warsztatu kamieniarza i warsztatu mechanika. Budujemy te warsztaty, znowu wybierając to samo menu poprzez tryb udowy i kategorię arsztaty. Warsztat Kamieniarza to Mason's Workshop (klawisz ), natomiast Mechanika to Mechanic's Workshop (klawisz ). Ustawiamy plany w ten sam sposób, lecz tym razem w pobliżu niedawno wykopanego w skałach korytarza. Osoba odpowiedzialna za kamieniarstwo i mechanikę powinnathumb|Wykop wylotu kanału dla studni. niebawem pojawić się w celu wybudowania warsztatów. Teraz, gdy górnik skończył już wykop korytarzy, możemy zacząć kopać w dół, w celu utworzenia studni. Aby to zlecić przechodzimy do trybu planów ( ) i wybieramy pozycję Channel (kanał) ( ). Najlepiej zaznaczyć jedną kratkę po środku holu, który przed chwilą wykopaliśmy i dwa razy kliknąć (w celu rozpoczęcia i akceptacji). Na załączonym obrazku dołek został wykopany w miejscu kursora "X'". Tak wykopany wylot kanału stanowi połączenie między aktualnie wyświetlanym poziomem, a poziomem, który znajduje się niżej. Przyjrzyj się uważnie na rezultat pracy górnika. Po wykopaniu dołku, w miejscu projektu pojawia się strzałka w dół. To oznacza, że w tym miejscu znajduje się skarpa - można zejść piętro niżej. Jest to oczywiste. Cieszymy się i przechodzimy klawiszem piętro niżej, w celu dalszych wykopów. Na tym piętrze powinna znajdować się woda (tak jak na obrazku poniżej). Jeśli budowałeś studnie kilka poziomów wyżej, to będziesz musiał powtórzyć kopanie w dół kilka razy (UWAGA: Takie kopanie powinieneś zaprojektować "schodkowo", lub dokładnie przemyśleć projekt, by twój górnik nie utknął, ani nie utopił się.) Będąc na piętrze poniżej tafli wody, zlecamy kolejny tunel, tym razem w kithumb|Plan wykopu kanału dla wody.erunku wody, od uprzednio wykopanego wylotu (patrz: rysunek obok). W moim projekcie jeden blok ziemi pozostawiłem nienaruszony. W przypadku tego strumienia jest to zapewne zbyt przezorne, jednakże w razie większych rzek powinieneś stosować podobne praktyki, aby uchronić krasnoludzkiego górnika od uderzenia większym ciśnieniem wody. Kiedy już twój górnik wykopie cały korytarz, możesz - zachowując środki ostrożności, zlecić wykopanie kanału piętro wyżej. Zrób to tak, jak robiłeś za pierwszym razem, z tą różnicą, że po drugiej stronie podziemnego tunelu, niszcząc blok ziemi i wpuszczając tym samym wodę do nowo wykopanego tunelu! thumb|Górnik wykopując kanał poziom wyżej nad tunelem kanalizacyjnym, otwiera drogę wodzie do studzienki.Teraz, gdy tunel wypełnia już woda, możemy zlecić wybudowanie półproduktów potrzebnych do budowy studni. Będziemy potrzebować porcji kamiennych cegieł i mechanizmów. W tym celu należy użyć trybu - zarządzanie zadaniami i ustawieniami w budynkach. W trakcie tego trybu najeżdżamy kursorem na warsztat kameniarza (Mason's Workshop). Po prawej stronie ekranu pojawiają nam się nowe możliwości. Wybieramy : Add new task (Dodaj nowe zadanie) i spośród zadań wybieramy Construct Rock Blocks (Skonstruuj kamienne cegły). W warsztacie mechanika, analogicznie wybieramy opcję : Add new task (Dodaj nowe zadanie) i zadanie Make Rock Mechanisms (Wytwórz Mechanizmy Kamienne). Opuszczając tryb klawiszem czekamy, aż rzemieślnik wykona swoje zadania (Na początku gry mechanikę i kamieniarstwo prawdopodobnie będzie realizowała u ciebie ta sama osoba). ''UWAGA: Jeśli nie wykopałeś kamienia, kamieniarz anuluje swoje zadania w związku z brakiem surowców. Sprawdź wtedy dokładnie gdzie znajdują się skały, z których mógłbyś wydobyć kamień. Bo wybudowaniu powyższych dwóch niezbędnych przedmiotów możemy zlecić budowę studni. Wchodzimy w tym celu w tryb udowy i wybieramy Wel (Studnia). Wybieramy lokalizację kanału, w ktorym już wesoło pluska się woda. Po potwierdzeniu klawiszem musimy wskazać kolejno cztery potrzebne części, z których ma zostać zbudowana studnia (na szczęście dwa z nich masz już od startu gry): cegły, wiadro, lina, mechanizmy. Tak postawiony projekt budowy zostanie zrealizowany przez architekta (najpewniej znowu tę samą osobę co poprzednio). Budowa takiej studni może potrwać chwilę. Budowniczy będzie przynosił po jednym przedmiocie, po czym rozpocznie budowę. Lina i wiadro znajdują się w twoim wagonie. Jeśli nie jesteś pewien, czy twój budynek został ukończony, możesz podejrzeć go trybem do wyświetlania właściwości budynków ( ). "Waiting for architect..." oznacza, że prawdowpodobnie twój architekt znosi jeszcze wszystkie potrzebne materiały. "Designed..." oznacza, że architekt zakończył swoją pracę. Teraz budowę musi wykonać kamieniarz (Na początku gry jest to ta sama osoba). Po chwili na miejscu projektu pojawi się symbol pogrubionego "'''O" w kolorze kamienia, z którego studnia została zbudowana. Jesteśmy w domu! Teraz, będąc wciąż w trybie właściwości budynków ( ), najeżdżthumb|Gotowa i użytkowana hala konferencyjna.ając wskaźnikiem na studnię i wybierając możesz uczynić to miejsce Halą Konferencyjną - będzie to swoisty "rynek główny" w twoim fortress'ie! Klawiszami i możesz ustalić wielkość hali. Aktywowanie hali to kwestia sporna jeśli chodzi o początek gry. Gdy wszyscy członkowie twojej ekspedycji przebywają na hali, nikt nie nadzoruje twojego wagonu! To łakomy kąsek dla złodziei, ale, na szczęście, na początku gry nie powinni oni jeszcze wiedzieć o twoim istnieniu. Nie mniej jednak możesz narazić niektóre z dóbr przechowywanych w swoim wagonie na kradzież przez zwierzęta takie jak małpy, ptaki itp. W związku z powyższym, odradza się aktywowanie hali na samym początku. Sama studnia zapewnia twoim - już teraz - mieszkańcom dostateczną wygodę. Ponadto, woda, która płynie wśród głębokich skał nie zamarza na zimę. Żywność Ryby Podstawowym źródłem żywności w grze są ryby i rośliny. Jeśli więc nie wybudowałeś jeszcze warsztatu rybołówstwa to zrób to teraz (Kolejno: , , ). Rybacy zajmą się resztą (jeśli oczywiście w pobliżu jest źródło wody). Możesz też wyznaczyć własną strefę aktywności rybackiej. Jest to przydatne na przykład w przypadku, gdy w pobliżu ciebie znajduje się wodospad. Może on stanowić niebezpieczeństwo dla niektórych mieszkańców (zwłaszcza od górnej strony), stąd lepiej jest wyznaczyć strefę, która zachowuje bezpieczną odległość. Aby wyznaczyć nową strefę wejdź w tryb stref aktywnośc . Zaznacz dowolny prostokątny obszar nad powierzchnią wody, tak jak robiłeś to w przypadku planów wydobywczych. To nie wszystko. Po zaznaczeniu strefy trzeba jeszcze określić w jakim celu ma ona służyć. Wybieramy : Fishing i potwierdzamy klawiszem . Teraz rybacy będą preferować połów w tym miejscu. Grzyby Drugą najważniejszą rzeczą, zaraz po zapewnieniu sobie wody pitnej na okres zimy, jest zapewnienie sobie żywności na okres wielu lat. Najlepszym sposobem na to jest rolnictwo (i hodowla zwierząt). Jak wspomniane było przy okazji tematu wyboru obszaru gry na świecie - niezbędna jest do tego żyzna gleba. Aby znaleźć żyzną glebę, najlepiej przyjrzeć się poziomowi, który zawiera wodę (Klawisze i . Chodzi o poziom, w którym, w trybie patrzenia (Klawisz ) możemy znaleźć bloki wody na których napisane jest "Water 7/7" - to oznacza, że blok ten jest pełny wody! Nie mniej jednak, chodzi o to, że wokół tej wody powinieneś zauważyć gdzie znajduje się ziemia, a gdzie skała. Interesuje nas, oczywiście, tylko ziemia. Jeśli nie masz wody lub woda występuje tylko wśród skał, to nic straconego, ponieważ żyzna gleba znajduje się pod każdym lasem i tam spokojonie można kopać w celu utworzenia pola uprawnego... Tak, dobrze przeczytałeś - kopać! W Dwarf Fortress mamy przyjemność uprawy warzyw i grzybów, które rosną tylko pod ziemią. Jest to niezwykle przydatne, co uda ci się z pewnością dostrzec po kilku grach. W celu wybudowania cywilizowanego korytarza w dół możemy wykorzystać wykopywanie schodów. Zaprojektuj całość wedle uznania - możesz utworzyć mały korytarz, a na końu niego wydrążyć schody prowadzące w dół. Aby to zrobić wchodzimy w tryb planów i wybieramy - Downward Stairway (Schody w dół). To spowoduje, że zostanie wykopana schodkowa ścieżka prowadząca do poziomu niżej, ale poziom niżej pozostanie nienaruszony! Po wykopaniu schodów, które prowadzą w dół, należy następnie wykopać schody które prowadzą w górę, ale piętro niżej! Schody takie możemy wykopać w trybie planów wybierając - Upward Stairway (Schody w górę). Cały proces pokazany jest na poniższych obrazkach. Budowa schodów dół-góra cz. 1. - Schody w dół.png|Budowa schodów w dół Budowa schodów dół-góra cz. 2. - Schody w dół.png|Koniec budowy schodów w dół Budowa schodów dół-góra cz. 3. - Widok poziomu niżej.png|Widok poziomu niżej Budowa schodów dół-góra cz. 4. - Schody w górę.png|Budowa schodów w górę Budowa schodów dół-góra cz. 5. - Dalszy korytarz.png|Dalszy korytarz Gdy mamy już tunel na poziomie, na którym możemy dostać się do żyznej gleby... dostajemy się do niej kopiąc żwawo i wykopując wśród żyznej gleby dużą komnatę na grządki uprawne. thumb|Nowy górnik pomaga przy wykopie tunelu rolniczego.Jeśli denerwuje cię powolna praca górnika, możesz pomyśleć o przydzieleniu górnictwa drugiemu krasnalowi! W tym celu należy przejść w tryb interakcji z jednostkami (Klawisz ). Zaznaczając w tym trybie dowolnego dwarfa i wybierając opcję referencje możemy wyświetlić istę obowiązków, jakie jemu są przydzielone. Po liście poruszamy się klawiszami i i wybieramy pozycję na górze listy: "Mining" (Górnictwo) klawiszem , po czym wychodzimy klawiszem . Tak się składa, że w wagonie leży jeden kilof! Zatem nowy górnik może rozpocząć swoją pracę. Gdy mamy już odpowiednio dużą komnatę, aktywujemy tryb udowania i wybieramy z niego pozycję ole uprawne (Farm Plot). Wielkość pola ustalamy klawiszami , , , i potwierdzamy pozycję klawiszem . Teraz, po opuszczeniu trybu, osoba odpowiedzialna za rolnictwo (Farming) powinna pojawić się w celu przygotowania grządek. thumb|Każdy sezon oferuje inny zestaw roślinności.Gdy pole uprawne jest już gotowe, można rozpocząć jego ustawienia. Aby to zrobić wchodzimy w tryb interakcji z budynkami - . Najeżdżając wskaźnikiem na grządki, możemy ustalić jakie rośliny mają być sadzone w każdym sezonie z osobna. Na dobry początek zaleca się aby jedna grządka produkowała krasnoludzki przysmak - plump helmets - przez cały rok. Należy więc wejść w każdy z sezonów (Klawisze , , i ) i dla każdego z nich wybrać roślinę klawiszami i . Wybór "Plump helmets" potwierdzamy klawiszem . Jednak same grządki nie wystarczą - potrzebne nam jeszcze będzie miejsce, w którym bezpiecznie będziemy mogli przechowywać żywność - tak, by nie zaczęła gnić. W tym celu potrzebny nam jest składzik na jedzenie. thumb|Bogata spiżarnia (wzbogacona o niewyszlifowane złote opale).Najpierw musisz wykopać pokój, dajmy na to 6×6, plus oczywiście jedną kratkę na umieszczenie drzwi. Gdy zlecisz już plan wykopu pomieszczenia, możesz w tym czasie przejść do budynku kamieniarza ( ) i zlecić tam nowe z danie na wybudowanie rzwi. W momencie, gdy twój górnik wykopie zlecone pomieszczenie możesz wejść w tryb lanowania składzików i wybrać w nowym menu opcję ood (jedzenie). Taki składzik planujemy tak samo jak inne projekty. Teraz całe jedzenie z twojego wagonu zostanie tutaj bezpiecznie przeniesione! Gdy zaś tylko kamieniarz wybuduje nowe drzwi, można umieścić je w wejści do spiżarni wchodząc w tryb udowy i wybierając . Drzwi muszą przylegać do ściany. Mięso i inna żywność W Dwarf Fortress żywność może być pozyskiwana na mnogość sposobów - począwszy od polowania na dziką zwierzynę, poprzez hodowlę i ubijanie zwierząt, skończywszy na dojeniu krów, wytwarzaniu sera, czy pieczeniu pieczywa i innych wytworów. Sposobów jest wiele, ale ich opis zostawiamy na treść innych artykułów. Podstawy bezpieczeństwa Aby twoim krasnoludzkim przyjaciołom żyło się dostatniej, musi żyć im się bezpieczniej. Musisz liczyć się z tym, że świat Dwarf Fortress jest pełen nieprzyjaciół, czychających na smakowitą zawartość twojej fortecy. Struktura blokująca Najbardziej podstawowym sposobem na zapewnienie sobie bezpiecznego schronienia (w razie ataku nieprzyjaciela) jest budowa mostu zwodzonego. Nie musisz do tego celu posiadać fosy, czy przepaści nad mostem. Most zwodzony, zamknięty w razie potrzeby, blokuje przejście każdej żywej istocie. Aby postawić most zwodzony wybieramy tryb udowy i używamy klawisza (Bridge). Wymiary mostu ustalamy klawiszami , , , - nie należy zbytnio przesadzać. Most o szerokości twojego korytarza i długości trzech kratek powinen wystarczyć - w końcu ma on tylko działać jak wrota. Zanim zaakceptujesz projekt budowy zwróć uwagę na klawisze , , , , , które odpowiadają za ustalenie kierunku, w którym będzie podnosił się most. Dla przykładu, podpis "Raises ←" informuje, że most będzie podnosił się w lewą stronę. To znaczy, że lewa krawędź mostu zamieni się w ścianę blokującą przejście, wtedy, gdy most zostanie zamknięty. Tak też most został ustawiony w przykładowej fortecy z załączonych zrzutów ekranu. Po ustawieniu projektu wybieramy kamień jako surowiec budowy. Teraz chcemy, aby nasz most poruszał się. Do tego potrzebna będzie nam dźwignia, ale do jej budowy potrzebujemy mechanizmów. Dodatkowo później potrzebne nam będzie więcej mechanizmów, więc najlepiej zleć od razu produkcję trzech jednostek. Mając mechanizmy, możemy zaplanować dźwignię w trybie udowy, wybierając kategorię Pułapki/Dźwignie ( raps/Levers), a potem pozycję ever. Postaw dźwignię w jakimś strategicznym miejscu, np. w rogu holu ze studnią. Gdy dźwignia jest gotowa - możemy połączyć ją z mostem. Mając dwa mechanizmy możemy się za to zabrać. Należy wejść w tryb interakcji z budynkami ( ) i zbliżając się do dźwigni zlecić nowe z danie " : Link up a Bridge" (Połącz z mostem). Gdy uaktywnimy to zadanie gra zapyta nas o wybór mostu - skoro mamy jeden most potwierdzamy wybór klawiszem . Następnie zostaniemy zapytani o półprodukty, które mają zostać użyte w tej budowie (połączeniu). Tym zadaniem budowy powinien się zająć mechanik. Po połączeniu, dźwignia (i most) jest gotowa do użycia! Aby za nią pocthumb|Most zwodzony i dźwignia.iągnąć wystarczy w trybie zarządzania budynkami ( ) zlecić na dźwigni z danie " : Pull the Lever" (Pociągnij za dźwignię). Za parę chwil powinen pojawić się dowolny (wolny) krasnolud, który pociągnie za dźwignie wykonując zadanie. UWAGA! Upewnij się, że nikt w tym momencie nie będzie przechodził przez most! Konsekwencje zamykania mostu przez który przechodzi krasnoludzka postać mogą być dla niej tragiczne! Można tego łatwo uniknąć kontrolując sytuację zamykania mostu. Gdy zauważysz, że do dźwigni zbliża się mieszkaniec z zamiarem wykonania zadania (możesz to nawet sprawdzić w trybie ), to wtedy upewnij się, że nikt nie będzie przechodził przez most. Jeśli wygląda na to, że jakieś krótkie nogi chcą po nim przeczłapać, to szybko anuluj zadanie na dźwigni - w trybie wybieramy " : Cancel Current Task. Osiedlenie się pod ziemią Bardzo dobrze, że mamy już most. Może on przydać się w razie ewentualnego ataku - oczywiście jeśli Twoi mieszkańcy będą przesiadywać wewnątrz jaskiń... Ale po co oni mają tam siedzieć? Forteca krasnoludzka zdecydowanie nie jest twierdzą, którą mamy rozbudowywać na zewnątrz świata! Jest tylko jeden kierunek rozwoju - głęboko i coraz głębiej w dół - tam też jest twój cel (o czym może dowiesz się wkrótce). Aby więc most działał musimy przenieść wszystko (wraz z krasnalami) na jego drugą stronę. Przede wszystkim należy rozważyć wykop takich struktur jak (w dowolnej kolejności): *magazyny na wszelkie surowce i produkty, *struktury codziennego użytku (aby twoi mieszkańcy przebywali wewnątrz skał większość czasu): **dormitorium (dzielona sypialnia), **jadalnia, **ogród rzeźb lub halę konferencyjną (tu mieszkańcy będą spędzać większość czasu). Przy okazji rozpoczęcia rozbudowy podziemnych struktur, można pomyśleć o zorganizowaniu miejsc na warsztaty rzemieślnicze. Jednocześnie powinniśmy zapewnić warsztatom bliski dostęp do składzików na surowce (np. kamień dla kamieniarza). Dobrym i prostym pomysłem jest, aby zbudować rynek, po środku którego stoi studnia, a dookoła niego ustawione są wszelakie główne warsztaty. Magazyny na potrzebne surowce można wykopać np. poziom niżej lub wyżej, łącząc schodami z warsztatami. Wszystkie struktury możesz wykopać za pomocą górnictwa ( i ). Magazyny możesz zaprojektować za pomocą składzików ( ). Struktury codziennego użytku możesz zbudować konstruując pożądany obiekt w warsztacie (np. łóżko w warsztacie stolarza (Carpenter's Workshop)) i ustawiając go a pomocą trybu udowy w małej komnacie zamykanej na drzwi. Postawione łóżko można zamienić w sypialnię za pomocą trybu interakcji ( ) opcją " : Make Bedroom". To działanie nie jest wymagane do tego, aby mieszkańcy na nim spali. Jednakże dzięki utworzeniu sypialni, możesz określić czy należy ona do konkretnej osoby (" : Assign Bed"), czy jest to ormitorium. W takim dormitorium możesz postawić kilka łóżek, które automatycznie będą do niego należeć (jeśli znajdują się w zasięgu rozmiaru). Jadalnię konstruujemy w analogiczny sposób lecz na podstawie stołu (Table), który wyposażamy w stojące obok krzesło (Chair) lub tron (Throne) (Różnica między tymi dwoma polega tylko na surowcu pochodzenia - odpowiednio - drewno i kamień). Ogród rzeźb konstruujemy na podstawie posągów (Statue), natomiast halę konferencyjną na podstawie studni. Jeśli zdecydowałeś się aktywować halę konferencyjną (najlepiej, gdy wszystkithumb|Do pastwiska nie przypisujemy kotów i psów. Te pupile żywią się pokarmem od właściciela lub gryzoniami, które złapią (taka też jest ich główna funkcja).e twoje skarby są już pod płaszczem gór, a wagon jest pusty), musisz pamiętać, że zwierzątka lubią przebywać wśród swoich właścicieli. To spowoduje, że konie, krowy lub osiołki będą przebywać cały czas na terenie pozbawionym pożywienia (trawy) - wśród kamiennych jaskiń hali konferencyjnej. Aby temu zapobiec wystarczy zaprojektować pastwisko w trybie tworzenia stref aktywnośc , zaznaczając prostokątny, zarośnięty trawą obszar, i wybierając opcję " : Pen/Pasture". Do takiego pastwiska musimy jeszcze przydzielić pojedyncze zwierzęta za pomocą menu pod klawiszem " : Set Pen/Pasture Information". Klawiszami i wybieramy dowolne zwierzęta oprócz psów i kotów i przypisujemy je do tego pastwiska klawiszem . Zwierzęta potrzebujące wypasu i rybacy, to jednostki, które będą większość czasu przebywały na zewnątrz świata. Od czasu do czasu wyślesz też drwala do lasu, bądź zielarz sam uda się na poszukiwanie roślin, tudzież kłusownik wybierze się na małe polowanie. Pozostali mieszkańcy powinni przebywać większość czasu wewnątrz gór, jeśli zastosujesz się do wszystkich wskazówek z tej sekcji. Powyższe zadania (wypas, rybołówstwo, polowanie, zielarstwo i tym podobne) będziesz też mógł kiedyś wykonać pod ziemią.